Defiance in Phlan
A set of 5 missions set in Phlan centered around the 5 main factions of the Sword Coast and the Cult of the Dragon. The group always starts in Madame Freona's Tea Kettle. Mission 1: The Meeting at Deepnight Party: Broc 'O Lee, Del, Baghol NPCs: Corham, Reece, Stryderrr, Female elf seller, and Tarak. Reece grabbed the group and sent them to Stryderrr. Stryderrr hired the group to impersonate a buyer of an illegal dragon egg. The group almost left, but got the egg. They were confronted by a group called the Welcomers where they defeated and killed all of them. They gave the egg to Stryderrr, a Harper, who discovered the egg was fake. Mission 2: The Screams at Dawn Party: Broc ' O lee, Del, Baghol NPCs: Briez, Chaab, Gorrunk, Millivent (mom), Haldred (dad), Alleena (daughter), Kithian (daughter), Quayle (son), Volland (son), Bo (baby son). The group was eating lunch at the Tea Kettle when they heard a scream outside. Millivent with her baby, Bo, said their family was attacked by goblins. The Black Fists offer payment to the group to look into it. The group tracks down the goblins, finds out they are talking to cultists, and saves the family along with a Zhentarim agent, Chaab. The kill Gorrunk, take his black dragon scale shield and lead the family out of the cave which was a former black dragon lair. Mission 3: The Dead at Highsun Party: Del, Otto, Baghol, Broc 'O Lee NPCs: Grelinda, Brother Keefe The group received a letter from Carham stated that he thinks the leader of Force Grey, Jardwim, was after Baghol. He doesn't normally act like this and seems determined to seek Baghol out.Then, the group was asked by a priest of Kelemvor and Keeper of the Dead at Valhingen Graveyard in Phlan, Brother Keefe. He looked dour and blank of expression, but turned out to be an extreme edge lord. He stated there was rumours at a long time resident of the graveyard, Xandria Welltran, isn't actually human but a polymorphed green dragon. The group agreed to go to the crypt. On the way, they say members of The Welcomers hanging from Stojanow Gate. They entered the finely crafted crypt which had many painting of a women in different locales in it. They opened the sarcophagus to find the bones were in fact draconic. This set off a trap that the group solved which revealed a staircase leading to an under crypt which seemed recently used. The group fought skeletons and zombies, found likes of dragon related motifs, and found a laboratory for reanimating creatures. They marred a teleportation circle and left. They received 100 gp, a tourmaline worth 50 gp, a scroll of Protection from Evil and Good, and a scroll of Comprehend Languages. Mission 4: A Shock at Evenfeast Party: NPCs: Blaizette, Buhrell Caah, Schuyler, Trett, Esma, Eve, Surruk, Minnitha, Tawn, Tane, Tine, Yanna Hammerbound, Amber, Arun Mission 5: The Danger at Dusk Party: NPCs: Whittlee, Rillo LeadStopper, Villonah LeadStopper, Yllivia